


Waiting Is Torture, But Your Lips Are Pure Bliss

by SweetHeartsAndSweetDreams



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gilbert have been writing love letters, F/M, Post Season 3, absolutely no one is surprised, but will appear in future chapters, most characters are mentioned for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHeartsAndSweetDreams/pseuds/SweetHeartsAndSweetDreams
Summary: Anne is returning to Avonlea for the holiday break and she can't wait to see everyone again....particularly a certain someoneChapter 2 is an update on when more chapters will be posted :)
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	1. A Train Ride Trip Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So this is my first fic in a while and it's my first ever one in the AWAE fandom. I really hope you guys like it and let me know what you think, feedback and comments are always a big motivator. I've been in love with Shirbert's beautiful relationship for about two months now and I desperately need them to give the show more seasons! #renewannewithane

Anne smiled as she peered out the glass window. The train beneath her feet rumbled as her cerulean eyes hungrily drank in the scenery flashing before her. Pale white and baby blue painted the landscapes of the island. For the millionth time in the three short years she’d spent here, she thanked the Lord above for allowing her to stay with the Cuthberts. 

Prince Edward Island always seemed to shine more brightly than Nova Scotia ever had. The trees fuller, the grass greener and the sun warmer. Perhaps she could equate it to the burning happiness that settled in her stomach the day Marilla had decided Green Gables would be her forever home. Or perhaps PEI truly was that magical. 

She supposed it could be both.

Never had Anne imagined she would be so lucky. Surely, she could write novels about the fantasy world she’d constructed for herself during her years in the orphanage; a life that was filled with endless adventures and an abundance of romantical moments. However, the concept of being chosen, loved unconditionally, seemed it would always be foreign to her. Anne knew objectivally that she deserved that kind of attention, but her entire life prior to Green Gables had been countless contradictions of that idea.

Nevertheless, her life had become more intricately beautiful than her imagination was ever capable of perceiving. Perhaps there were no castles, or knights in shining armour, but what Anne had was far more fulfilling.

The feeling of love. Being truly and unconditionally cared for by those she had surrounded herself with in the last three years, was something otherworldly in its power. Her chest felt heavy with the enormity of love that filled her heart. With each new person she adopted into her kindred spirit list, the weight only got heavier. Anne would never categorize this heaviness as a burden. In fact, it kept her from floating away when her elation became too palpable. 

Rather, Anne would compare its heftiness to a thick winter blanket. It surrounded her completely, wrapping her in its embrace and warming her from head to toe. The weight was comfortable and reassuring as it manifested in different ways.

Sometimes on her wrist, the bracelet Matthew had so gently placed there glinting in the light. In certain moments it would be at the tips of her ember red hair where Marilla’s ribbon held the strands of her sleep braid together. Other times it would be around her neck where one half of the pendant she shared with her bosom friend was perched. 

More recently, it would be a weight on her hip. The pocket of her dress being occupied by the little dictionary Gilbert had given her a few years ago.

His love felt...different. 

Its strength rivaled the others in her life, but its intensity and intention were altogether completely new. Gilbert had revealed to her during their plentiful correspondence since that fateful day in Charlottetown, that he had loved her for so long, he was incapable of pinpointing exactly when it started. She laughed when he recalled how Diana had bluntly told him on the train that he’d been obviously smitten with Anne the moment she pelted him over the head with her slate. 

He had taken to calling her Carrots often in his letters. Partly because he knew it riled her up, but mostly due to the fact that he so dearly admired her vibrant red hair. 

The saccharine nature of his affections were sure to give her a cavity one of these days. His love for her was as pure as the driven snow that dusted the fields of Green Gables in winter. Gilbert loved her for all of the prominent parts of herself, as well as the minute details only he seemed to notice.

Anne had never thought it possible, but she fell more in love with him everyday. The romance novels she had poured over as a child seemed to pale in comparison to the butterflies that took flight in her heart each time she read his oh so familiar handwriting. 

On her part, she had relayed her own story of self discovery, how she had suddenly but surely realized her feelings for him.

They had not seen one another since he had given one last kiss goodbye and departed for Toronto. However, that would soon change.

Suddenly, the train began to slow and Anne braced herself for the all consuming excitement she felt at being back in Avonlea for the holidays. She would get to see all of her loved ones again.

Perhaps her and Gilbert may even...start courting.

She shook her head as the train came to a stop. 

  
_There will plenty of time to think about that later._ She thought to herself as she excitedly waved at Matthew and Marilla who were waiting for her on the platform.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to update you guys on what's going on

Hey everyone! 

I wanted to thank everyone for all the wonderful feedback I've been receiving on this story :) <3

I also wanted to apologise for not updating in so long. School has been keeping me busy despite wanting to continue this. Having said that; I have a reading week coming up later this month and I plan on writing a few more chapters for this story. Hopefully I might even finish it :)

Thank you so much for all your patience <3 ,

Alyssa 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding at least one more chapter, maybe more depending how people react to it :)


End file.
